


Broken Glass and Smooth Sand

by wookieefucker



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieefucker/pseuds/wookieefucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy is a gem. He doesn't crack, even when he reveals something emotional under pressure. Matt is blind-sided (heh) with a realization, and this summary and title sound so much more dramatic than this story actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Glass and Smooth Sand

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fandom trash, I swear to Gd. Have some Matt/Foggy junk.  
> This is for the Matt to my Foggy.

Foggy had known that Matt was Daredevil. In his head, logistically, he had known that his friend was the one who was dressing up and running around Hell’s Kitchen in that ridiculous get-up. It still hadn’t hit home until he’d seen Matt on the TV in some surveillance footage getting ten kinds of shit kicked out of him.

He had stormed over to Matt’s place, barely allowing himself to knock before bursting in the door to see Matt awkwardly trying to tape his own broken ribs. He didn’t seem surprised that Foggy was there, although if that was his super senses or just years of knowing him, Foggy wasn’t sure. Foggy had rolled his eyes, headed towards Matt, and then said,

“I just rolled my eyes at you.” Matt smiled, although it turned into a pained grimace as Foggy inexpertly ran his fingers over the area, searching for what, he didn’t know. He supposed it would be like porn. He’d know it when he saw it.

“Just finish helping me tape this,” Matt told him, biting back pain with every word. Foggy sighed and nodded.

“I just nodded. Not sure if you can see that or not,” Foggy bit out, before stopping himself. Matt didn’t say anything back, and so he took over with the medical tape. Matt then said a few quiet things to direct him, but mostly Foggy worked in silence, patching Matt up.

“I can’t lose you, Matt.” Foggy seemed surprised that he had even said anything, but it was the truth.

“We’ve already talked about this,” Matt told him tiredly. He groaned as he shifted in his seat and Foggy cursed before helping him to the living room to settle into the couch.

“I saw you on the TV Matt! I was so scared that I’d come here to find you dead on the floor, or passed out and bleeding out!” He sat down on the couch next to Matt and just looked at him. He had a black eye that already looked nasty, at least two broken ribs, multiple cuts all over his body and face, and some really bad bruising on his left shoulder.

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer,” Matt joked.

“Yes, Matt, it will!” Foggy felt like he was going to explode. “Do you know what it feels like to be this in love with someone and have to be constantly afraid of them dying?” Matt’s breathing sharpened and he reached a hand out to rest it gently on Foggy’s arm. He cleared his throat.

“Wh- what?” He sounded kind of broken. Like the world had fallen apart and been put back together again but some major pieces had been put back in place differently.

“I said – oh.” Foggy pulled his arm away so that he could bury his face in his hands. “I figured that you knew and were just being polite about it. Honestly it’s fine. I know you’re,” here, Foggy paused before continuing, “Catholic. Honestly it’s fine. I’m sorry I said anything, buddy.” Foggy sounded genuinely distressed at the thought that he’d put Matt in an uncomfortable position, and Matt could feel his heart break just a little for him.

He’d what, assumed that Matt would never reciprocate his feelings and just moved on? Well, obviously he hadn’t moved on. He had essentially confessed to still being in love with Matt. How had he hidden it for so long? Matt was silent for a long while as he puzzled through this new development in his mind, and so he was startled when Foggy cautiously interjected,

“Matt. Buddy.” He turned so that his face was directed towards him, and Foggy continued, “why don’t I order some food and then you can sleep.” He sighed and nodded his approval. “I’m sorry I yelled at you, man,” he told Matt as he pulled out his phone and dialed the Thai place that wasn’t too far from Matt’s place.

Matt shook his head. Foggy was still worried about him. He was still here, taking care of him. If he had confessed an assumed unrequited love to a friend, Matt doubted that he would have the guts to apologize for any discomfort and then continue to take care of that friend. His heart clenched a little in his chest and he felt like he had forgotten to do something. That’s when he passed out.

When Matt woke up he was laying on a couch with a blanket thrown over him. He could hear Foggy on the phone frantically talking about his condition, and when he focused Matt could hear Claire on the other end. He groaned as he sat up, blanket sliding off of him to the floor. Foggy told Claire goodbye and came to stand next to the couch.

“Claire says you probably worked yourself into exhaustion,” he said without preamble, “but you’re most likely fine.” Matt nodded and Foggy brought him a plate and told him, “Eat,” in such a no nonsense tone that Matt just did as he was told. When Foggy took a seat next to him with his own dinner Matt said, conversationally,

“I’m probably more than a little bit in love with you too. Just so you know.” Foggy choked and Matt thumped him on the back hard before he coughed out,

“No, I’m fine,” and took a huge drink of water. Matt sat back and waited.

“I’m sorry,” Foggy said after a moment, “but _what_?”

“I figured that if you liked me then you would have done something about it,” Matt told him. “You chased after Marci even when it was doomed to crash and burn, so it’s not like you’re afraid of rejection.”

“Ouch,” Foggy said, laughing. “Way to make me feel good about myself, buddy. But honestly what the hell? You’re Catholic." Foggy made a vague gesture to indicate all of Matt, "I just waved at all of you, by the way.” Matt shrugged.

“So? I think if my priest was okay with me planning on murdering Fisk then this should be a piece of cake.” He frowned. “I can’t believe you never told me. Years?” Foggy blushed.

“I’m blushing right now. I don’t know if you can tell. It’s very adorable.” Matt smiled. “But honestly? After me hitting on you within the first minute that I knew you I figured maybe it wasn’t a good idea. I didn’t want to lose the best friend I’d ever had.”

“Hitting on me?”

“Matt. I told you that you were hot.”

“I thought you were just being nice?” Foggy laughed. Matt just shrugged, and then winced as it pulled on his bruised shoulder. “Honestly though, Foggy, how could I have not known? How could you not know how much I adore you?” Foggy shrugged helplessly.

“Oh, right. I just shrugged. Sorry. I don’t know? I mean you’re you,” he told Matt. “You’re smart and handsome and charming and then I’m just me. I’m kind of blah next to you.”

“Oh Foggy,” Matt sighed, “You’re the most important person in my life. You’re funny and sweet, and much smarter than you let on to people. I would never have made it this far without you. There’s nothing ‘blah’ about you.” Foggy just stared at Matt helplessly, unsure what to say. The walls that he’d built up and all of the things that he had told himself over the years were breaking down, one by one, and he wasn’t sure what to do with the pieces.

“So. Uh. What do we do now?”

“Now I’m going to kiss you,” Matt told him. “Hold still, okay?” Foggy breathed in sharply before exhaling slowly as Matt leaned forward. “Just trust me, Foggy,” he whispered, lips almost touching Foggy’s, before he went the rest of the way and kissed him gently.

As kisses go, this one was soft and almost chaste. It was testing the waters. It was one wounded party to another, although the wounds were only physical for one of them.

Fogy felt like a layer of soft sand was being smoothed over the broken glass that he had been calling his heart for years. It was hard to be in love with your best friend and to be constantly telling yourself to stop and to hide it because there was no chance of him ever reciprocating. As Matt pulled away from the kiss he stayed where he was, and leaned forward so that his forehead was against Foggy’s.

“Does this mean that you’ll stop being so reckless?” Foggy asked. Matt laughed.

“Not a chance,” he said, “But I will be more careful.” He cupped Foggy’s face gently in his right hand before kissing him again. This time, it was anything but chaste.


End file.
